


runaway pup

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: Kakashi placed the food bowls down for his ninja hounds and realized that he was one short. He thought it was odd that he miscounted but gathered the dog food anyways and placed it in front of the small puppy. Suddenly, a yell was heard through the walls and he heard his neighbor's voice ring out through the complex."Where the FUCK is my dog?!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	runaway pup

You huffed and plopped down on the couch as wide eyes stared at you. The small puppy sat at your feet and quietly whined. You thought your house was feeling empty and decided to adopt a puppy but you didn't realize how much of a struggle it would be. The entire morning was filled with you trying to train your dog how to sit and stay but all attempts were futile. The progress made was small but was still progress nonetheless. A sigh parted your lips as you looked up at the ceiling. Squeaking noises echoed throughout your small apartment as the puppy played with one of the various toys you had purchased beforehand. 

You looked back at the fur ball on the floor. The dog had so much energy for such a small body and you could not comprehend it. Things really seemed hopeless. You tried every method to get your dog to listen, but you could not get through to the dog.

You wiped sweat off of your brow as a knock echoed throughout your apartment. The puppy at your feet looked wide eyed at you and you tilted your head in confusion. You weren’t expecting anyone but answered the door. You were greeted with emptiness. There was no one standing at your door and you thought it was odd. The hot summer air caused a new wave of sweat to wash over you and you decided that a shower was long overdue. 

In a rush to make it to your shower, your front door never fully shut leaving the perfect escape route for your little puppy. The dog dashed out of the confines of your home and easily slipped into your next door neighbor's apartment. 

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment and let the pack of dogs following him into his home. After a grueling training session with his hounds, he decided to treat them to a relaxing afternoon.

Kakashi placed the food bowls down for his ninja hounds and realized that he was one short. He thought it was odd that he miscounted but gathered the dog food anyways and placed it in front of the small puppy. Suddenly, a yell was heard through the walls and he heard his neighbor's voice ring out through the complex. 

"Where the FUCK is my dog?!"

Your eyes scanned your apartment and looked in every place you thought your puppy could be hiding.Your mind was racing. _How could you lose a dog that you just got?_ Strings of curses left your mouth as you quickly got dressed. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he realized that’s where the extra dog came from. He thought he was going crazy. He watched your puppy as it quickly ate the dog food as a knock echoed through this apartment. His dogs along with yours started barking and Kakashi quickly hushed them as he opened the door. You looked at the silver-haired ninja with a heaving chest and hoped that he would have a few answers. 

“Uh, hi! I’m your next door neighbor, Y/N, and I was wondering if you’ve seen my puppy by any chance?”

You ran a hand through your wet hair and prayed that he had your dog.

"I think I have your dog?" 

Kakashi let you into his apartment and you were met with the sight of the pack of dogs sitting quietly along with yours. 

“Oh my god... Thank you so much, uh-”

“Kakashi. My name’s Kakashi.”

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

You smiled at the man but it was soon replaced by a look of confusion. Your puppy was such a bundle of energy, so how did Kakashi manage to handle the puppy so well?

“Wait, how’d you get my dog to sit? I’ve been trying all day and I’ve gotten nowhere.”

“Um, honestly I don’t really know. I just kind of have a way with dogs.”

A thought instantly conjured up in your mind.

“Do you think you could help me train my dog? I could really use the help.”

You looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

“I mean of course you don’t have to. It’s fine if your busy. I know you’re a shinobi.”

You gestured to the headband on his forehead.

“No no no, I don’t mind at all! It would be fun training a new dog.”

A gasp left your mouth and you thanked him profusely. Kakashi laughed awkwardly and placed a hand behind his neck, embarrassed by how many times you were thanking him. Your puppy began to jump around your feet and you picked it up. You walked back to the front door with Kakashi following you. Once out of the door, you turned around and sent a smile at him. 

“Thank you again, Kakashi! Um, see you-”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“See you tomorrow morning, Kakashi.”


End file.
